fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
HellBlazer's Maps Packs/Teamer Map
HellBlazers Teamer Map v3 (Updated 11th April 2016) ;What is HellBlazer's Teamer Map :Due to popular request I have now made a modded version of the West v East Teamers map! :I have applied most of the NQ Pangaea changes to the map, such as lux and resource diversity etc. The start balance options are also the same as the NQ Pangaea map and now when selecting strat balance the balance is applied ‘per player’ and not ‘per team’ so each player gets horse / iron / coal / alu depending on which setting is used. __TOC__ Installation Instructions The install instructions are the same as for the Maps Packs. :HellBlazers Teamer Map (Installer) Download :HellBlazers Teamer Map Manual/MAC Download If updating from the old teamers map: *You WILL need to install the Maps Pack v6.1 to remove the OLD teamers map also this one time. Changelog ;Version 3: *New option added to map selection screen called Coast Starts, which can be either enable or disable. This prevents people spawning on the coast if ocean strip is selected. *When landbridges is selected people are forced away from the main coastline to prevent people spawning on the landbridges. *City states are now disabled, even if the city states are selected they will not spawn, this was done as sometimes people forgot to disable them. ;Version 2: *Natural wonders have been completely disabled, some of them such as Mt. Kilimanjaro are very beneficial to 1 team. Rather than spend the hours figuring out how to disable certain wonders I simply disabled them all. Once I have spoken with a few people about which ones should not be allowed then I can spend some time disabling just them ones. *Tundra and snow have been removed from the map. *I have made changes to the mountain spawns so like the NQ Pangaea map they won't spawn as ranges any more and are more spread out. There are only a handful in the whole map. *When selecting the landbridges option for center split, they are now 4 tiles wide and no longer can lakes and mountains spawn on them or in close proximity to the landbridge openings. *Coastal luxes can no longer be a player's regional lux, thus meaning no civ is ‘forced’ to stay on the coast. Coastal luxes can still spawn, just not as a regional. *I found the land to be far too flat in many games so I have made adjustments to this to so the land is more balanced. *I have added host of new center split options, which are as follows: **Ocean (Original & Default) **Landbridges (A 4 tile wide landbridge top, middle and bottom of the map) **Jungle (A 4 tile wide vertical strip of jungle) **Forest (A 4 tile wide vertical strip of forest) **Marsh (A 4 tile wide vertical strip of marsh) **Desert (A 4 tile wide vertical strip of desert) **Normal Land (The center region is just normal land as like the rest of the map) ;Version 1: *I have added a new option to the map select screen for this map called Center Split Option, currently there is only 2 options, Ocean Strip which is the default base map setting and Landbridges which is the same as the base game setting, however the is a 3 tile Landbridge across the Ocean split at the top, middle and bottom. This was suggested as a change so team could fight out wars before having to cross the Ocean strip. *I can and probably will at some point add other types of center split options such as jungle, forest desert etc. Author Contact :hellblazernq@gmail.com or Visit r/nqmod and make a post. Category:Civ5 NQMaps Meta